Within the air handling system of a motor vehicle, it is desirable to minimize the size of the components and the space which they occupy. In EP Patent 125976-A to Rena, an air handling system is shown which provides only two doors to control the flow of air to the floor, to the defroster, and to the panel. The two doors swing through arcs of rotation having intersecting paths. To avoid a collision between the two doors, which travel through the same space, the doors are interconnected with a linkage system to prevent a collision.
The arrangement of the Rena patent requires a linkage which limits the modes in which the system may operate and does not provide the same flexibility of a three door design. Both doors of Rena may be placed in a closed position simultaneously. If the third opening were closed off, an objectionable noise would occur.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an air handling system which occupies a minimal amount of space and which does not require a linkage to interconnect the doors to avoid a collision. It would be further desirable to prevent objectionable noises in the system.